De parranda
by Johan Elric y Vanessa Mustang
Summary: Una noche, un bar, mucho tequila, unos chicos deprimidos...después, solo digamos que...algunos se metieron en problemas... una parranda [mal summary n.nU][listo cap2!]
1. hasta no ver el fondo

**Nota:**hola! nuestro primer trabajito, realmente no recuerdo cuando hice esto, pero al fin tanto nos decidimos a poner como a corregirlo, han de saber que ni beteado estaba, pero bueno. Bien, este va escrito todito por mi (vanessa, o xellimetallium), unicamente tube alguna ayudita por parte de Johan, pero ya le tocara a él poner algo ¬¬ (que cabe decir tambien que él la desarrollo y ya la redacte yop)   
Ya sin más, leean de favor, y mejor a un si dejan reviews XD 

DE PARRANDA

Historia original: Synx

Redactado por: Xelli

Cáp. 1: Hasta no ver el fondo!

En el cielo sólo se podían apreciar las ultimas tonalidades del atardecer antes del oscurecer, Kensou estaba tristemente sentado en una banqueta cerca del centro de la ciudad, de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro y jugaba con desgano con una piedra. A lo lejos se acercaba Shingo con un semblante similar.

-Hola Kensou, ¿por qué tan triste?-preguntó sentándose a un costado del mismo.

-Hazme un favor y mátame...-contestó junto con un suspiro.

-Adivino...te rechazó de nuevo, ¡¡qué raro!-bromeó Shingo- naaa no te preocupes, a mí Kyo me vota cual novia, creo que él me rechaza más que las chicas-

-Eso lo dices por que te acaba de correr-dijo al mirarlo con burla.

-...Prefiero no hablar al respecto-tomó una piedrita también.

-Así es mejor...-Kensou miraba cómo se encendían las luces del alumbrado público. Después de unos cinco minutos le vino una idea al joven Yabuki.

-¿Y si vamos al bar de King?-después lo miró esperando una respuesta.

-no lo sé, ¿a qué iríamos?-desganadamente le regresó la mirada.

-pues... ¿qué no se va a un bar cuando uno desea olvidar,-Shingo se paró con nuevos bríos-ya verás que nos hará bien, después de todo, ¡¡Ralf siempre insiste en que deberíamos ir un día!-

-...pero sólo un rato-nada más acabó de decir eso cuando Shingo se lo llevaba casi arrastrando.

El lugar al que llegaron no era atendido por la misma King, más bien ella lo compró aunque no pudiera estar siempre presente. Era más como una taberna tradicional, con una barra y mesas; una vez allí vieron a alguien conocido en la barra, sentado en donde uno suele estar para olvidar sus penas y malestares.

-¡¡¡Hola! ¿Como has estado Ramón?-saludó felizmente Shingo.

-¡¡Amigos! Qué sorpresa...pero ¡¡¡siéntense!-estaba algo pasado con unas botellas llenas y por lo menos una vacía.

-¿Qué es lo que tomas?-preguntó Kensou mirando el líquido transparente del pequeño vaso del que bebía.

-¡¡¡¡Es tequila! ¡¡¡La bebida de los hombres!-contestó abrazando a ambos-...¿saben? ¡¡Estoy deprimidooo!-

-mira qué casualidad, igual estamos-esta vez era Shingo el que lo estrechaba.

-...Pues beban, ¡¡¡yo invito!-Ramón se estiró detrás de la barra y sacó dos vasos más para después llenarlos.

-¡¡¡Está bien!-Shingo se empinó de golpe el pequeño recipiente-...¡¡¡Aahhh!...está...fuerte...-balbuceó tosiendo.

-mmm prefiero no beber-dijo Sie apartando el tequila.

-¡¡¡Cómo quieras!-al parecer a Shingo se le subió tan rápido como lo tomó.

Cantaron un rato y gritaron, claro que no dejaron de beber; en cuanto a Kensou, se entretenía con el platito de las botanas al estar recostado en la barra, de vez en cuando era empujado por los dos reanimados por el alcohol.

-¡¡Ya no estés triste!...¡¡¡bebe!-sorpresivamente Ramón tomó a Kensou por los hombros-..bien, amigo Shingo ¡¡¡pásame esa botella!-la destapó con los dientes y se la empinó toda al joven chino.

-...eso ¡¡¡eso es beber! jajajajaja-se carcajeaba Shingo pudiendo sólo ver las burbujas de la botella-¡¡¡hasta no ver el fondo, hermano!-

-¡¡¡Éste chico parece bebedor profesional!-justo terminando esa frase se terminó el líquido, y este se desplomó en el piso como fulminado-...¿Kensou?-Ramón intentaba ahora reanimarle pero fue en vano.

-seguro estará...¡¡¡bien!-comentó Shingo al destapar una botella más.

-¿¿¿qué se supone que haces!-al escuchar estas palabras de Benimaru, Shingo empapó a Ramón con lo que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¡Hooola Benimaru!-se volteó cayendo sobre este.

-¡¡Mírate nada más!-regañó al joven-¿¿¿que clase de irresponsables son!-

Los dos lo miraron por unos segundos y luego sólo se miraron entre si, después Ramón tomó una botella y se dirigió hacia Benimaru, y después...

-¡¡chicos! ¡¡¡Pasen la boteiiia!-el ahora embriagado joven Nikaido bailaba sobre la barra.

-¡¡aquí estaaa!-Shingo pasó con cuidado de no pisar a Kensou que seguía tirado.

-disculpen señores, tengo que pedirles que se retiren, ya han bebido demasiado-pidió amablemente uno de los hombres de seguridad.

-No nos corren, ¡¡¡nos vamos por nuestra cuenta!-Ramón le grito en la cara y tomando del lugar unas tres botellas más salieron.

Se sentaron algo disgustados en una calle cercana, sólo se podía escuchar una especie de hipido de Shingo, estaba Kensou aun inconsciente pero vivo, Benimaru notablemente aburrido y Ramón tramaba algo, pero lo pensaba bien.

-...¿por qué están tristes?-murmuró el pensativo.

-¿¿¿yo, porque Kyo me corrió de su entrenamiento-dijo tristemente Shingo-y pues mi amigo Kensou por ya sabes qué...-

-No es de imaginarse, ¡¡¡lo rechazaron de nuevo!-aclaró Benimaru para después dar un trago al tequila.

-¿¿y usted señor Nika-ido!-Ramón dijo antes de hacer lo mismo.

-Llámame Benimaru; pues siempre me he sentido menos por culpa de Kyo, ¡¡pero ya somos amigos!-contestó con resignación.

-Sólo nos estamos poniendo tristes, mira que estábamos contentos...-comentó Shingo con un tono similar-..¿¿y si mejor nos vamos a seguir la fiesta!-

-¡¡Sí, hay un lugar muy bueno como a una hora de aquí-con esto Ramón se paró de un brinco.

-Podemos ir en el auto de Kyo, seguro no le importara-ahora era el chico Yabuki el animado.

-¡¡Está decidido!-Benimaru comenzó la caminata y detrás entre los restantes cargaban a Sie.

Siendo ya las diez de la noche llegaron al exterior de la casa de Kyo, por decisión unánime Benimaru se introdujo por una ventana, salio sin ningún percance con las llaves del auto del joven Kusanagi, pero en ese momento cayeron en la cuenta de que ninguno estaba en condiciones de manejar.

-Yo no me meto con el auto de Kyo...-Benimaru le pasó las llaves a Ramón.

-Yo tampoco, soy algo agresivo al volante-este de inmediato denegó la opción.

-Lo haré yo, ¡¡par de maricas!-Shingo sin más ni más se subió al auto.

Pusieron a Kensou al frente junto de su amigo, el pobre sólo se sostenía por el cinturón de seguridad, por otro lado el conducir de Shingo era por no decir arriesgado e inexperto, algo emocionante; causaron grandes destrozos, nada peligroso cosas como arrasar con buzones, dejar las llantas marcadas en las vueltas y algunos arbustos menos en algún parque. El reloj marcaba la media noche cuando viajaban por una carretera, estaban cerca de un motel que se veía a lo lejos, de pronto el auto comenzó a pararse hasta que el motor se apagó, Shingo trataba de ver en el tablero pero no pudo identificar el problema, los tres se bajaron a echarle un vistazo al motor, no sabiendo nada al respecto pensaron en empujarlo entre ellos hasta el motel, de seguro ahí habría un mecánico; lograron medio despertar a Kensou y lo pusieron a que le diera dirección y pisara el acelerador, lamentablemente cayó profundamente dormido casi al instante, sin notarlo prosiguieron, para su desgracia, el coche arrancó, como Sie tenía el pie en el pedal de inmediato avanzo velozmente dejando a los otros, todavía peor y había un letrero en el camino no muy alentador que decía "RECTA PRÓXIMOS 12 Km." , ya sin mas que hacer debido a la hora y faltas de recursos caminaron a buscar donde pasar la noche; en su inconciencia no le tomaron mucha importancia en el momento, ya verían mañana.

Continuará...


	2. que siga la fiesta!

**N/A:** hola!! se que no actualizamos tan pronto como desearan (o desearamos) pero aquí está el cap 2   
dejen reviews 

**Cáp. 2: Que siga la fiesta!!!**

**Un resplandeciente sol despertaba a todos, Shingo estaba algo dormido cuando la luz le dio en la cara; se paro y trato de ver donde estaba, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y sólo sabía que tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.**

**-debe ser la resaca...-se dijo tallándose los ojos.**

**-veo que ya despertaron amigos!!!-entraba Ramón al cuarto de motel, no paresia muy afectado por lo de anoche.**

**-podrías hablar más bajo?-reprochaba Benimaru aun botado en la otra cama.**

**-lo siento, se me olvida que no están acostumbrados-luego del comentario del tuerto se quedó todo en silencio hasta que...**

**-...oigan, y donde esta Kensou?!-de pronto recordó Shingo.**

**Todos se miraron entre si, después de como un par de minitos salieron corriendo de la habitación, y una vez en la carretera miraron por donde recordaban el auto se había perdido.**

**-dios mió!!!, como deje que se perdiera así?!!! -Shingo era el más preocupado.**

**-no es tu culpa, todos tuvimos que ver!!-decía Ramón **

**-en primera no se por que robamos el auto de Kyo!!!-Benimaru no sonaba más tranquilo que Shingo.**

**-no me preocupa el estupido auto!!, imagina lo que le paso a Kensou!!-Shingo estaba ya todo histérico.**

**-pues yo creo que no podemos hacer nada, no sin un medio de transporte y dinero-Ramón sonaba por demás convincente-hay que planear algo, vamos a la cafetería-**

**Al parecer se quedaron en una de esas paradas en las carreteras donde hay un motel, una cafetería, un taller y una gasolinera. No menos nerviosos se sentaron a ver como solucionar el enorme y precario problema, a espaldas de Shingo y Benimaru estaba un televisor prendido en el canal de noticias, con esto se distraía un poco el tuerto.**

**-ya vieron eso?!-interrumpió Ramón a los otros señalando el televisor.**

**-...estos son los disturbios ocurridos la noche de ayer...-decía el sujeto del noticiero-...al parecer se trataba de unos jóvenes vándalos, estos conducían un auto de placas "KYO-1" que fue reportado como robado esta mañana, se presume que estaban en estado de ebriedad, pero ya los busca la policía; en otras noticias..-**

**-ahora también somos fugitivos...-dijo cabizbajo Benimaru**

**-bueno primero lo de Sie, salgamos a ver si con lo que nos queda de dinero el del taller nos renta un auto-Shingo se paro y los otros lo siguieron.**

**Una vez en el taller mecánico...**

**-lo siento pero eso sólo lo pueden ver con el jefe-era un muchacho no mayor que ellos el encargado.**

**-y no sabe a que hora regresa?!, esto es de vida o muerte!-negociaba el joven Nikaido.**

**-no sabría decirle, mire que a tenido que ir por un auto chocado aquí adelante-contesto el encargado algo ocupado limpiando.**

**Teniendo un escalofrió al escuchar eso se sentaron a un costado de la carretera a esperar a ver si el supuesto coche era al mismo en el que se perdió su amigo. Palidecieron al comprobar que justamente así era, al parecer se había estrellado contra un árbol o algo así, corrieron a hablar con el señor que conducía la grúa que remolcaba al coche.**

**-disculpe...sabe que paso?-dijo Shingo con la voz entrecortada al señalar el hierro retorcido que traía.**

**-pues un choque, joven!! Me llamó una señora de los alrededores-el hombre paresia muy amable-sólo que no se a que hora paso, siempre procuro llegar después de que recogen los cuerpos y eso, es que no me gusta ver como quedan, ni la sangre...-**

**-si, lo entendemos, gracias-interrumpió un ya muy nervioso Benimaru-podemos ver?-el señor con un ademán indico que si**

**-...pues ábrelo-Ramón le dijo a Shingo ya a un metro del auto en cuestión**

**-yo?...-al ver a sus acompañantes hacerse un paso atrás no le quedo duda.**

**Paso un trago de saliva y camino hasta estar junto a la portezuela, al parecer el señor coloco un trapo en la ventana que hacía imposible ver el interior, con su temblorosa mano por fin abrió la puerta de un jalón, más de uno estuvo a punto de un desmayo cuando Kensou callo al suelo de dentro del auto.**

**-..es..está..muerto?-pregunto por fin Shingo que se echo para atrás**

**Toda la pesadez del momento se vino abajo cuando se escucho que Kensou roncaba, aun más cuando se acomodo como si estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente; Ramón se despego de ellos y del taller saco una manguera con la que roció al joven, fue instantánea la reacción del chico.**

**-...pero que hacen?-se paro todo mojado Kensou.**

**-oh! Amigo-lo estrecho Shingo.**

**Unos cuantos minutos después se encontraban en el cuarto...**

**-con que eso paso ¬¬...-ahora Kensou sabía lo de anoche**

**-pero no era mi intención!!-Shingo se defendía**

**-por mi parte arreglé la renta de un auto con el viejo del taller-contaba Ramón.**

**-pero con que dinero? No tenemos ni un...-decía Benimaru tocando sus bolsillos pero se detuvo al sentir algo en ellos, al sacar lo que tenía eran dos tarjetas de crédito.**

**- a ver..-se las arrebato Ramón-parece que son de Kyo-**

**-pues no podemos regresar ahora, somos prófugos!!-comento Sie-no volveré a ver a mi Athena!!!-dijo tristemente**

**-tomemos provecho de esto-sorpresivamente era Benimaru el que hablaba-pasemos unos días de parranda en lo que se tranquilizan las cosas-**

**-por mi esta bien, Vane no me va a extrañar por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana-todos miraron a Ramón como no queriendo saber **

**-por mi no hay problema, son vacaciones!-continuo Shingo**

**-pues yo...-miraron inquisidoramente a Kensou-...sólo si veré de nuevo a mi Athena!!-accedió para felicidad del resto**

**Eran ya las 5:30 de la tarde y habían pasado ya un gran día, primero Benimaru se ofreció a hacerles un cambio total de imagen que les sentó muy bien, prosiguieron su aventura entrando aun parque de diversiones donde Kensou se puso necio con ganar algo para regalarle a Athena y así fue.**

**-tenía que ganar en algún momento!!-decía Kensou cargando un enorme panda de felpa.**

**-pero tenias que gastar tanto!!-Benimaru encargado de las finanzas le reclamaba**

**-miren!! Carreras!!-Shingo se veía emocionado ante el circuito de mini autos**

**-ya estamos aquí, participemos!!-Ramón no se quedaba atrás**

**-pero ya tengo hambre-se quejo el joven chino**

**-comimos ase dos horas!!-le reprocho Shingo-juguemos!!-**

**No quedándole más remedio a kensou tubo que participar ya que no podían comenzar sin él, estando ya listos para partir por fin se dio la salida, todos con un gran espíritu arrancaron, excepto Sie que lo único que quería era comer en ese momento. A la delantera se encontraba Shingo alardeando de sus dotes de corredor de autos, le seguía Benimaru haciendo repetidos intentos de rebasarlo, detrás estaba el tuerto tratando de controlarse pero sin mucho éxito fue a dar a una de las paredes de llantas del circuito y muy atrás Kensou repitiéndose a si mismo que tenía mucha hambre. Justo cuando este ultimo estaba por ser rebasado por los dos primeros con una diferencia de toda una vuelta Shingo se quedo un momento a la par.**

**- ponle un poco más de ganas!!!- le grito el favorito para ganar- que cuando esto termine comeremos!!!-**

**-de verdad?!!!- esas palabras fueron la suficiente motivación para que Kensou sacara el arriesgado corredor que llevaba dentro.**

**Sorpresivamente para todos Sie logro darles alcance a Benimaru y a Shingo, conducía de una manera por de más impresionante, todo un profesional al volante y como era de suponerse después de todo esto resulto ser el vencedor.**

**- wow!!! Donde aprendiste a manejar de esa manera?-Shingo estaba fascinado**

**- no se, sólo aprendí, supongo que fue por todas esa películas- dijo Kensou algo apenado**

**- y no querías jugar… ten tu oso- con estas palabras el chico de las centellas le entrego el enorme panda que dejo en paquetería.**

**Justo como Shingo le comento a Kensou se fueron a comer. Para cuando se encontraban saliendo del restaurante ya estaba todo totalmente oscuro, ahora ya sólo necesitaban buscar donde quedarse, pero no seria fácil ya que en esta ciudad abundaban las cientos de cosas divertidas que hacer por las noches.**

**Continuara...**


End file.
